Tea Stain
by JujuBee11
Summary: Beast Boy was trying to be nice when he brought Raven her tea in the morning, but ended up accidently spilling it all over her. Will this be the last straw for Raven? What does Raven wear that will cause Beast Boy to swoon? Now, no longer a one-shot. Chapter 2 posted!
1. The Incident

**Hey Guys, **

**So this is a little one-shot that popped into my head after writing "Starfire Ties Her Shoes." It's about Beast Boy and Raven, and is very similar to "Starfire Ties Her Shoes." I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**I'm planning on starting a 'story' called "Ask JB11" where fans of my stories can ask questions in the reviews and I will answer them in the 'story.' I will post it as a Teen Titans fan fiction because all of my stories are about the Teen Titans. I will not be answering any questions that could give away any information about me or any inappropriate questions. Let's keep it K+ people. **

**I will also be taking story suggestions in private messages, reviews, etc. Feel free to post them as a question on "Ask JB11."**

**I also started a tumblr just for my Teen Titans stuff. My blog's name is .com. Please check it out!**

**Thanks again for your support and sorry bout the long announcements. Enjoy!**

**-JB11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Tea Stain Chapter 1**

**The Incident**

Beast Boy was in the kitchen, waiting for Raven to show up to make her morning tea. He had planned to have her stuff set out for her when she came in. At 8:45 he got out the teapot and her favorite mug, a dark blue ceramic that said "Keep Calm and Drink Tea." At 8:57 he retrieved a teabag of her favorite flavor. At 9:00, Raven's expected arrival time, he was sitting at the table, bouncing his knee up in down. At 9:01 he was getting a little anxious. At 9:04 he put water in the teapot. At 9:07 he lighted the burner. At 9:12 the water was boiling. At 9:14 the teapot was whistling. At 9:14:27s he poured the scalding water into the mug. At 9:16 he put in the teabag and stirred the water. At 9:18 he added a pinch of sugar and a dash of creamer, just how Raven like it. At 9:23 Beast Boy was really worried. It was unlike Raven to sleep in. At 9:25 he resolved to bring the tea to her and heated the mug up in the microwave. At 9:27 he opened the Ops room door, just as Raven came walking through the door, and bumped into the demoness, spilling the hot tea down her white t-shirt **(I know Raven usually doesn't wear white, but for the sake of the story just ignore it)**, leaving a dark brown stain. The tea dripped down her shirt, soaking her shorts and the floor.

The light bulb overhead burst and Raven gasped. No matter how many times she splashed tea on herself, she would never get used to the pain of it.

"Oh no." Beast Boy groaned. He couldn't help himself from staring. The white t-shirt was see-through when it was wet and as it was wet at the moment, it gave him a view of her black bra. "I'm so sorry. I was just bringing you your tea and I was getting worried because it was almost 9:30 and you never wake up that late and…"

"Well, now I have to go change. Thanks." Raven interrupted him, stalking off towards her room.

_Oh man, _Beast Boy thought. _Now you've really blown it. She'll never forgive you for this one. I have to go apologize. I'll bring her another mug of tea and maybe then she will accept my apology. _

**In Raven's Room: **

"Once we've changed, we'll head out there and kick is butt for this!" Rage shouted in Raven's mind.

"Did you see the way he looked at us?" Happy and Love giggled. "He had a perfect view of us!"

"That was so embarrassing. I hate it when people see us like that." Timid whispered.

"Shut up!" Raven hissed. "You're all giving me a headache!" Raven took of the ruined clothes and popped them in the hamper, pulling out grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt from the closet with her powers. Last night's research on magic went later than she had planned and she was exhausted. It's safe to say that she was not in the mood for any crap. She dressed herself and began meditating. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted.

She had been peacefully meditating for only a few minutes when she was rudely interrupted by knocking at her door. "Well, I wonder who that could be." Raven snarled sarcastically, figuring it was Starfire asking if they could go to the "mall of shopping" together today. "Starfire, I don't…oh, it's you." Raven said when she opened the door with her powers, still sitting in her lotus position. Raven stood up and walked towards the door, noticing that Beast Boy was holding a mug of what smelled like her favorite tea. "What do you want?" Raven said in a softer tone of voice.

Beast Boy blushed, picking up on the quieter tone in her voice, he figured that that was a green light to continue. He began to apologize and hold out the tea as a peace offering, but unconsciously stopped when he saw what she was wearing. "Man, you look good in sweatpants,"he said, accidently speaking his thoughts out loud.

Raven blushed. _He must not have meant to say that out loud. I'll just ignore it._ "Thanks," she mumbled, reaching for the tea. Beast Boy felt a shiver go up his spine at her touch, as did Raven at his, when their fingers met on the mug of tea. Raven took the mug and sipped the tea. "My favorite, thank you." She commented as she turned around, and closed the door behind her.

Beast Boy couldn't help but stare as she walked away. She really looked good in sweatpants. Beast Boy sighed, and returned to the Ops room to play video games with Cyborg, all the while grinning at his fortune.

Raven let a small smile play out on her face as she resumed meditating and sipping her tea. She couldn't help but noticing that it had the perfect combination of sugar and cream, just how she liked it. "He really does care," Love and Happy giggled through their grins.

_Today is going to be a good day. _Raven thought.


	2. Laundry Room Lust

**Hey Guys,**

**So this was just going to be a one-shot, but you guys enjoyed it so much that I decided to write a second chapter! *happy noise* I may continue it after a second chapter. **

**I will be started a new story called "The Botanokinesis." Please check it out!**

**Also, "Ask JB11" is up. Please feel free to ask questions, no matter how crazy they are! **

**Finally, school for me starts on Sept. 4****th**** so I won't be able to update very often. However, I will do my best and during holidays you can expect new chapters/updates. **

**Thanks you guys!**

**-JB11**

**P.S. In this story, Raven's cloak will change color, similarly to what happened in the episode "Spellbound." The reason this will happen is that she will be more in touch with her feelings. My idea is that the more in touch she is with her feelings, the better she can control them and the stronger her powers are. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Tea Stain Chapter 2**

**Laundry Room Lust**

_"Today is going to be a good day." Raven thought. _

Raven opened her eyes and stood up to stretch. Her eyes flickered to the clock on her bedside table, which read, 10:28. _Nothing like a good hour of meditation, _she thought. She then looked down at the now empty mug next her, and remembered her last encounter with Beast Boy. She sighed wistfully and looked at her full laundry hamper. _Guess it's time to do some laundry. _Using her powers, Raven picked up the empty mug and the hamper. On the way to the laundry room she dropped off the mug in the sink.

Love and Happy talked and giggled the entire way to the laundry about how hot Beast Boy looked in his uniform lately. The changeling shoulders and chest had broadened and he had gained some muscle. He wasn't muscular, but he wasn't scrawny anymore. He had even grown a few inches, so instead of Raven looking down on him, she now had to tilt her head up slightly to meet his gaze. Which of course, she didn't mind.

Raven sighed. Love and Happy's constant tittering was giving her a headache. She teleported out of the laundry room and into her own room, telling herself she would come back when the clothes were dry. Raven took some Tylenol and laid down in her bed for a short nap.

When she woke up, her headache, instead of getting better, had seemed to get worse. It now felt as if her head was going to split open. Raven decided to meditate and see what was going on in her mind. Hoping for the best (that rage had not broken free), she began to chant and was almost instantly transported into her mind. When she opened her eyes, Raven knew that something was definitely wrong. Instead of her emoticlones being spread out in her mind, they were all clustered around something. When they sensed her presence, the emoticlones turned toward her, giving Raven a view of what was going on in front of them. What she saw, shocked Raven.

In front of her, was a seedling of a flower. The seedling was rapidly growing into a tall sunflower. However, the flower was not a normal sunflower color. It was a deep purple. As the flower grew, the pain in Raven's head grew to an almost unbearable level. Raven's hands rubbed her temples as she watched the flower's petals close into a bulb. The bulb grew larger and larger. The weight of the bulb made the flower lean over. As the enlarged bulb touched the ground, the flower began to shrivel until all the leaves had fallen to the ground. Then, the bulb began to open and standing before Raven and her emoticlones was another emotion. "Hi, I'm Lust," the emoticlone said. Happy and Love squealed with delight. "A new friend!" they cried in unison. "Oh no." Raven groaned.

**In Beast Boy's Room: **

Beast Boy stormed into his room, annoyed at being beaten, once again, by Cyborg at their favorite racing game. Then he remembered the events of earlier this morning and smiled at the ground. At least he had the memory of Raven in sweatpants to keep his mood up.

_I should probably get dressed. _He thought to himself. _Don't want to be wearing sweatpants all day. _Beast Boy picked up a pair of boxers off the floor that looked semi-clean and sniffed them. He almost gagged they smelled so bad. _Guess I should do some laundry first. _And with that thought, he gathered up his laundry and headed to the laundry room.

**In the Laundry Room: **

After about a thirty-minute conversation with Lust about how she came to be and why she was here now (turns out because of her feelings for a certain changeling, she was feeling a new emotion), Raven decided that her clothes were probably dry and had teleported into the laundry room. Raven heard the doorknob turn behind her and figured it was Robin (he seemed to be the only Titan who knew that they had a laundry room). "I'm almost done. I'll be out of your way in a minute."

"I don't mind." Beast Boy said.

Raven turned around and blushed. Lust had just projected a picture of a shirtless Beast Boy into her mind. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll fold my clothes later."

"No, that's ok. Let me help."

"Uh, ok."

The two 'friends' folded the clothes in silence, both enjoying the company of the other. When they were done, Beast Boy handed the hamper back to Raven. "Thanks." Raven said.

"No problem. Glad I could help." Beast Boy said. Raven briefly saw an image of the two of them kissing. Raven sighed. _I'm going to have to have another talk with Lust,_ she thought.

Raven opened the door with her powers and stepped out.

_Man, she looks really good in sweatpants. _


	3. Battle Blush

**Hey Guys,**

**Long time no see! Or read. I'm so sorry about not updating. I've been swamped with schoolwork. Turns out that taking all honors courses is harder than I thought, but I'm having so much fun. My high school is amazing! Everyone is super nice and supportive. But enough about me, again I know you all are probably pissed at me and I get that. I'll make it up to you by making this chapter a long one. Next time, hopefully it won't take me as long to update. I appreciate you guys sticking with the story, even if it's been over 2 months since I last updated. **

**Turns out "Ask JB11" was against the rules. But, I'm still happy to answer any questions. **

**"The Botanokinesis" is up, so please check it out!**

**So sorry about the wait!**

**-JB11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Battle Blush**

_The two 'friends' folded the clothes in silence, both enjoying the company of the other. When they were done, Beast Boy handed the hamper back to Raven. "Thanks." Raven said. _

_"No problem. Glad I could help." Beast Boy said. Raven briefly saw an image of the two of them kissing. Raven sighed. 'I'm going to have to have another talk with Lust,' she thought. _

_Raven opened the door with her powers and stepped out. _

_'Man, she looks really good in sweatpants.'_

Raven teleported into her room and sighed, placing the hamper in its usual corner. She sat down in the lotus position and began meditating, for the third time that day. Raven opened her eyes to find her emoticlones standing in their own areas where they were supposed to be. Rage was still chained to the ground, her four eyes glowing menacingly. Brave was busy keeping Rage in check, making sure that she stayed imprisoned. Timid was sitting behind a rock peeping out at the activities going on around her. Happy, Love, and Lust were all chatting with each other about Beast Boy.

"Lust, we need to talk," Raven said, getting straight to the point.

"Are you here to talk about Beast Boy?" Lust asked. Happy and Love giggled. "Because I've got some good ideas about…"

"No that's not what I wanted to talk about," interrupted Raven. She was starting to get annoyed with the new emotion. "Can you tone it down a little bit?"

"What ever do you mean?" Lust asked with a wink.

"You know what I mean, with the images and inappropriate thoughts."

"Oh, that," Lust rolled her eyes. "I can't help what you think of. I only project your deepest thoughts and desires."

Raven's gawked. "I do not think of those things."

"Yes, you do."

"I…" Raven was interrupted by a faint alarm. "Shoot. I've got to go. Just, can you try to project things less often please."

"I'll do my best." Lust said in a fake voice.

Raven closed her eyes, and opened them once more. The alarm was louder and now there was flashing red lights to go with it. Raven changed into her uniform as quickly as she could and teleported into the Ops room.

"Titans, it's Cinderblock. He is headed towards Jump City Bank. Starfire and Raven, you head out first and get a bird's eye view. Cyborg and Beast Boy will follow in the T-car. I'll be right behind them on my motorcycle. Let's move." Robin's said in his commanding voice. Raven cast a sidelong glance at Starfire. She practically had hearts coming out of her eyes. Raven rolled her own. Starfire had once confided in Raven that she loved Robin's "leader voice," or so that's what she called it.

Starfire headed towards the roof with Raven right behind her. Once they reached the roof, the two leaped off the building and free fell for a few seconds before flying in the direction of the Jump City Bank.

**In the T-Car:**

"So, what's made you so smiley today?" asked Cyborg with a gleam in his one real eye.

"Oh nothing. Raven just looked really nice in her sweatpants." Beast Boy replied wiggling his ears.

"You should ask her on a date."

"Nah, I don't think she likes me."

"Well, Robin didn't think Starfire liked her."

"It was pretty obvious."

"The worse thing that could happen is that she would say no."

"I guess you're right."

"I usually am."

**At Jump City Bank:**

Starfire and Raven arrived in time to witness Cinderblock punch through the side of the bank. Starfire radioed Robin. "Cinderblock has entered the bank. Should we do the preceding and follow him?"

Robin's voice crackled back of the T-communicator. "Yes. We are almost to the bank. We will meet you inside."

Raven flew into the giant hole on the side of the building and located the bank tellers cowering in the corner. She rushed inside and helped the victims exit the building, while Starfire engaged Cinderblock in hand-to-hand combat.

Soon after, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy arrived. They immediately headed to the girls' aid. Beast Boy and Cyborg helping Raven, and of course, Robin helping Starfire.

After everyone had gotten out safely, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy went to join the fight. Raven came up behind Cinderblock and started her mantra. "Azarath Metrion *gasp*!" Cinderblock sent a flying punch at Raven and sent her flying through the air.

Beast Boy's keen hearing picked up on Raven's cries. He rushed after her. "I got you!" He yelled, transforming into his yeti/sasquatch form and catching her in his giant, furry arms.

"Thanks," Raven breathed.

Beast Boy transformed into himself with Raven still in his arms. His dark emerald eyes met her violet ones. The two heroes gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds. Raven blushed. "Uh, Beast Boy? You can put me down now."

"Oh, yeah right. Sorry." He carefully set her on the ground, but didn't let go of her arms. Raven blushed again and reluctantly pulled away.

"Beast Boy! I could use a little help over here!" Cyborg yelled.

"You owe me one!" Beast Boy yelled at Raven as he sprinted away.

Almost immediately after, Raven spotted a green figure flying through the air. She stopped him with her powers and brought him down safely to the ground. Raven smirked at him.

"Alright, your debt is paid." Now it was Raven's turn to sprint off into battle.

Raven used her powers to knock out Cinderblock long enough for Starfire and Robin to contain him and end the battle. "Nice job," Beast Boy congratulated Raven with his trademark-crooked smile.

"Thanks," Raven replied, blushing a little at his complement.

"So, who wants pizza?" Cyborg said.


End file.
